


No Going Back

by Arbutt (orphan_account)



Series: What was it that Bunnies do again? [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Sex, Incest, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dirk and Jane are in a relationship and get busy while at a club that Dave has invited them to. Except that it's been a while since Dirk has seen Dave and it turns out the two of them have some history?</p>
<p>Aka: Lame excuse for a threeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Dirk and Jane

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is all about Dirk and Jane. Stridercest is the next chapter, but remains unfinished forever, pretty much. Apologies. Don't read the second chapter if you're looking for a finale.
> 
> Since the first several paragraphs of this fic are just leading up to the sex with lame backstory things in reference to the main fic (We'll Make it Eventually) I've been considerate and placed three asterisks (***) where it starts to get interesting.
> 
> You're welcome.

Jane loved Dirk. She loved spending time with him at his apartment, or her house, or at...

...

Nowhere, really. Ever since the incident at the faire, the paparazzi seemed to remember that Dirk existed. They couldn't go more than to the grocery store and back without getting swarmed by cameras and shouting men with microphones and video recorders. They had stopped going out very quickly.

It was a shame, because now...Jane was getting restless. She lay flat on her back on the couch, spread out as she stared at the ceiling and wrinkled her nose. "Dirk," she asked without looking at him, "I really want to go out, is there a place they can't find us?"

Dirk frowned a little at her question, returning from the kitchen with a tray of recently baked carrot cake muffins that the two of them had made, both in commemoration of the first time they started hanging out with each other and also just as something to do. Jane wasn't alone on the desire for hanging out somewhere that wasn't one of their homes. It was nice to enjoy each other's company in private, but there was definitely a limited choice in what to do. Placing the tray on the coffee table, Dirk narrowed his eyes a bit in thought.

"Well," Dirk began simply enough, motioning for Jane to lift her head so he could sit down and lay her head in his lap. "There's this private event my brother invited me to, but he made it pretty obvious that he just wanted to see the 'lovely lady who's gracious enough to ignore all my pretentious bullshit.' I doubt it would be much better."

Jane lifted her head as requested, and blinked up at him as she settled her head back down into his lap. When she heard 'private event', her arms encircled his neck and she pulled him down to slouch a bit. "Ooh, no, that sounds nice. I mean, he wants to see you, obviously. And me, I guess, but probably just you, with an excuse of seeing me," she grinned.

"Besides, it's important to introduce me to family, yeah?" she smirked a little bit. She had to admit- the older Strider was _really_ aesthetically pleasing, on the covers of magazines and in interviews she'd glimpsed.

There was no resistance from Dirk as he was pulled down, his expression immediately softening when he found himself looking down at Jane. "Wants to see me?" he echoed, a bit of an amused smile appeared even as he got a pang of longing. "He's got an interesting way of showing it. There are plenty of other ways to see me. One being that he actually comes here and visits."

Despite his words, though, he could tell that the two of them were going to end up going. There was simply no way he could prevent Jane from anything she desired; it was a weakness that Dirk enjoyed. "It's a club that he's going to be dj-ing at," he informed her, one of his hands sliding across her stomach.

"Oh." Well that was...certainly different. She blinked a few times, and then gave a little, cautious smile. "Well, that might be fun. I don't tend to shy away from new experiences." she'd been to a club maybe twice in her life, since Roxy was one of her best friends, and it had never been for her. She had always been a bit misplaced. But, hey, maybe this time would be different?

She was skeptic, but, still willing to try.

"Oh, shoot. I don't know if I have anything to wear- suited to, um, a club with a Hollywood bigshot for a DJ," she fretted, letting him go and dropping her arms to look at the ceiling with a furrowed brow and a worried expression as she mentally went through her closet.

Dirk gave a mild chuckle, reassuringly rubbing her arm. "How about we invite Roxy along, she definitely won't say no, and then go cruising for some slick duds?" he suggested.

"Slick duds." Jane parroted, in a deadpan. She stared at him, and then reached up and gave a playful flick to his nose. "You're becoming less cool by the hour, Strider. If that's even possible." she stuck out her tongue, and sat up, pulling out her cell phone and intending to send a quick text message invite to Roxy.

A small huff emitted from Dirk when she flicked his nose, an expression of fake indignance on his face. "Excuse me if you don't understand the carefully layered and obviously unappreciated worded phrases."

As Jane sat up, he pulled his legs up onto the couch and turned so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his lap. "May as well invite English while you're at it," Dirk added, nuzzling a little into her neck. "The man would never forgive us if he knew we went on an outing without him. He'd probably call us 'adventure hoarders' or some other such nonsense that he somehow pulls out of his ass."

"Remember that time we both liked Jake?" Jane laughed in the next breath, settling back against him and continuing to utilize her phone in order to arrange the outing. "How funny, the way it ended up, hm?" she smiled, vaguely recalling the days when she'd been made breathless by the thought of Jake kissing her hand, instead of the real experience of Dirk kissing her lips.

"Just the perfect amount of irony, I'd say," he spoke into the back of her hair, placing a quick kiss in the dark curls. "I try not to think too hard on it, though. Shit gets pretty complicated when I try to pinpoint a moment when my attraction shifted. Feels fucking weird thinking that _this_ almost didn't happen."

Dirk paused for a moment, taking in the lazy warmth that Jane gave off, the soothing feeling of it reminding him of the gift of sleep that she brought. "Do you think we should ever tell him?" he asked, an amused grin lighting up his face at the idea.

Jane finished her last text, and then reached up, curling her arms around his neck and smiling as she tilted her head up and planted a kiss on the underside of his chin.

"Down the line, definitely. He's still really cute when he gets all flustered." She laughed, before getting up off his lap and stretching.

"Roxy says she'd be insulted if we didn't ask her, and Jake hasn't gotten back to me yet- but you know him." she shrugged. "Now, about shopping... I think maybe, we should go separately. To surprise one another, you know?" she waggled her brows a little.

Once she had convinced him that shopping should be done apart (with the silent hope that Dirk would wear something special instead of just whatever he already had), she left his place and headed out shopping on her own. That was certainly an adventure; Jane, despite having a boyfriend who constantly praised her physical appearance and worshipped her body in _many_ states of undress, still had self-esteem that was slightly below average.

In the end, she chose something ... unlike her, usually. But this was clubbing, and she wanted to have fun- and she thought of what Roxy would wear, and she wanted to look just as good. She wore a very light and airy powder-blue dress that reached just above her knee, and had _quite_ the dip to show off breasts that she (boastfully) had far more of than Roxy. Her heels were only a couple inches high, and altogether, Jane just looked very simple and clean. An elegance in silky material made to look sexy.

She sat near the door on her couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring, as the clock chimed eight. She felt butterflies in her stomach- she wondered how Dirk would receive her, if she had made a mistake picking out something so short and low-cut in the chest.

Prompt as ever, Dirk waited for the chiming of the clock to subside before ringing the doorbell. For his own attire, he'd gone with a pair of well-fitted jeans that he thought did his butt great justice and a white button up shirt with an orange vest. He knew his brother would be in one of his typical high end suits that he swore was for ironic purposes. As the younger sibling, Dirk felt as if it was his duty to at least attempt to show some sort of effort to mimic his elder brother. Or at least prove that he knew how to dress for the press. At the very least Dave wouldn't make some sort of remark about how Dirk was dragging down his reputation. Still not wanting to look like he cared, though, he had chosen to wear his orange high top converse in rebellion. To top it all off, Dirk had added on a clip-on orange bow-tie.

As he had been standing in front of the mirror at home, though, Dirk had vaguely wondered if he had dressed up more with the thought of his brother in mind than Jane. He'd shaken his head of that thought as quick as he could, though. Jane was definitely the one he was out to impress, a thought reinforced when she opened the door and Dirk's eyes slid slowly down her body.

"Hawt damn, Crocker. I hope I don't have to kill anyone for getting fresh with you," he joked- well, half joked- as his shaded gaze took in her soft curves; specifically the attractive crevice between her breasts.

"Shush." She chided, as she stepped out and locked the door behind her, fixing a loose strand of hair and then looking down- yep, those were...definitely her breasts. Quite a lot of them were out in the open, and she felt suddenly hyper-aware of her body.

"Is it- too much? I mean- I- I have backup! I can go grab something else, if- you think it's- oh, it's too much, isn't it?" she blabbered, making haste to get her key back out of her purse. "Damnit, I really was being sort of- silly, I guess, thinking this was- appropriate- urgh-"

It was easy for Dirk to forget about how self-conscious Jane was about her body, considering how often they had found themselves naked in each other's presence the past week or so that they had been together. So he was a bit stunned when she started fretting about and searching for her key.

Before Jane could succeed in her mission to find her keys, however, Dirk gently grabbed her arms and pushed them down so that they were no longer in the way for him to lean down and place a kiss on her collar bone. He didn't stop there, though, as he started to trail kisses lower until he was kissing the soft flesh of the exposed part of her breasts.

"This is by far the most appropriate thing you've ever worn," Dirk spoke into her skin. "Please don't change."

Jane felt a slow shiver work its way up her spine as he moved lower and lower, and she was _so_ glad her father wasn't home. Not only would he have a fit at her state of dress, but he would also probably catch Dirk kissing her breasts on her front doorstep.

She reached up and took his face in her hands, pushing him out of her cleavage, gently, and making a bit of a face at him. She was obviously flattered, but- "Dirk, we're on the front door of my house in my neighborhood! Stop that!" she hissed, stepping past him one or two steps and moving to the sidewalk to get to his car.

She couldn't stop smiling.

\----TimeSkip----

When the two of them arrived, they met up with Jake and Roxy in the parking garage before heading over to the club, which was really a large hanger that had been spruced up really well. The bouncer at the entrance instantly recognized the group of four, a picture having been provided to him, and they were ushered in quickly. Inside, it was an overwhelming rush to the senses as pounding music, strobe lights, and a good amount of fog filled the interior. A bar had been set up in a corner of the building and Roxy gave an excited shout before rushing over, to which Jake gave Dirk and Jane an apologetic sigh before following after her.

The club appeared to already be in full swing, a multitude of bodies already writhing to the beat of the deep bass that pulsed from the various speakers placed around the building. Surrounded by strangers, Dirk reached out for Jane's hand, whether for his or her reassurance he wasn't quite sure, his face composed into a bit of a fierce exterior. It was the kind of expression he used to ward people off when he was trying to concentrate.

Dirk's head turned from one direction to the next at an easy pace, but really his eyes were darting about frantically, knowing that a certain someone was bound to appear at some point. And soon they did. Someone passed over Dirk and Jane's line of vision and sometime in that moment the person Dirk was expecting had stepped into view, only about ten feet away.

A lazy lilt to his head, Dave stood in an outrageously red suit, which Dirk had suspected he would wear, the faintest quirk of a smile at his lips. Hands in his pockets, Dave advanced towards them, still as languid and lazy as ever. "Don't look so excited to see me, lil bro. I can't handle all of this affection," Dave began in greeting to Dirk before turning his head to show that his focus had shifted to Jane. "Besides, I think I can see who is the real guest of honor here."

There was a reason Jane had only gone clubbing with Roxy three times over the course of her life. It wasn't because she couldn't dance, didn't have a sense of rhythm, or was made uncomfortable by large crowds- it was mostly because she was kind of a tightass.

She had slackened up in the years after high school, but she still tensed up in these situations. There were just _so many_ people, and everything was warm, and loud, and dark. Jane could barely hear when Dave sauntered up, but it wouldn't have mattered even if the room was silent. She was taken in far too quickly; she had thought this star-struck feeling would go away when she met him in person. She didn't know what she was expecting, now that she thought about it- he was tall, taller than Dirk, and god, his shoulders were broad. His suit was tailored so _nicely,_ and red was a good color on him, like all the article bios said.

She realized quickly that she was at an extreme disadvantage- both Striders had sets of shades to hide their lines of sight, but she had nothing. Just her prescription lenses that were entirely see-through, and there she was ogling him. She wanted very much to stand up on her tip-toes, impulsively, to get closer so that he could hear her, but she refrained. Getting closer would be dangerous.

"Th-thank you!" she turned pink in the cheeks when she realized she had stuttered, and cleared her throat, pretending she was just having difficulty raising her voice above noise level. Weirdly enough, the boys didn't seem to have trouble at all. Ugh. "I- um- you're a lot ... taller than when I last saw you. Haha!"

Yeah. Good job Jane. The last time you saw him was when you were _ten years old._ Twelve years ago.

An amused eyebrow protruded from behind Dave's large shades, obviously catching the fluke in what Jane had just stated, but allowed it to slide past with no comment. "And you've really blossomed, yourself. I can see how you've managed to trap the affections of my lil bro with the expertise of a seasoned hunter. Can't say that the meat of this catch could be that much of a catch, probably a bit stringy and tough as fuck," Dave gibed, tilting his head to Dirk.

"Please, Dave. You know perfectly well how downright delectable my meat is," Dirk replied, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on the body language of his brother.

The elder Strider's expression didn't change, but there was a pause in all of the movement of his body that Dirk caught and knew that his words had hit where he'd wanted them to. "I suppose that's true," Dave swallowed, his voice noticeably quieter and even though it was already muggy in the club, the level of how stuffy it was seemed to rise.

"Excuse me, Ms. Jane," Dave suddenly began, switching topics. "I'm afraid we'll have to play catch up later, seems like the next set is ready to be put into action and it's sort of my job not to leave it hanging. Pleasure to see you again, though."

And with that, Dave gave a small bow before turning away and heading back to his tables on the stage.

Jane ... honestly didn't catch much of anything, save for the weird, quiet pause in conversation after all the innuendo had been dealt. She had the suspicion that something had been communicated there that she was meant not to know about, but Dave was excusing himself very quickly, and she only had time to turn and look suspiciously at Dirk before the whoops and hollers of the club started up upon seeing Dave take the 'stage' again.

"He's certainly something." And oh, how Jane tried so hard not to sound as admiring as she was, but she kind of failed miserably. "Anyway, um, maybe we should find Rox...y..oh." It didn't take long at all for her to find the girl, pink and white and black and laughing as she downright _ground_ against a very flustered looking Jake. Poor dear had no sense of rhythm. At all. Whatsoever.

"Ugh, she's so pretty." Jane muttered, counting on the loud music to down out her slightly jealous and self-depreciating commentary. "So, um, what do we do now?" she asked, louder, while looking up at Dirk, squeezing his hand a little.

Dirk ignored Jane's suspicious looks, instead choosing to bore holes into his retreating brother's back. He did, however, look down curiously at her when her voice took on a sort of awe-like tone, but he didn't have much time to ponder on it as his attention was brought to the dance floor where their companions were making slight fools of themselves. Luckily, the other two weren't quite as concerned as to what other people thought of them, although Jake seemed a tad concerned about what was happening to him.

"We could always go and grab some quick shots and then join them?" Dirk suggested.

"Oh, I'm not much of a dancer- or a drinker, really- but- well, I guess that's what you do at a club. ...Right?" She nodded, to assure herself, and then tugged Dirk to toward the bar with gusto. Hey, if she was going to have to do this night, she'd do it right. And with enthusiasm!

Drinks were consumed... relatively quickly. And they milled about on the sidelines for a while, laughing at Jake and Roxy some more, and then Dirk managed to coax her into the crowd. They stayed on the outskirts for a while, just kind of getting used to things, lots of good-natured, silly dancing to loosen one another up- and when beats changed, when things seemed heavier and warmer and Jane suddenly couldn't really move too far in any direction, when she lost sight of Jake and Roxy- things changed.

***

Her insides were buzzing with the fresh intake of alcohol, and her hands somehow found their way around Dirk's neck at one point or another. Her lips hovered over his neck, not kissing, but close enough so that he could feel her breath. She didn't quite know what she was doing- but it felt nice, to be really close to him, smell his cologne and feel his body heat above everyone else's. She wasn't grinding on him or anything (yet), but she stood close and swayed her hips and looked up at him, trying to make sure she wasn't looking stupid.

Dirk's eyes were half-lidded at this point, losing himself a bit in the flow of the music. He had to admit that his brother sure knew how to work his turntables. Still, he wasn't completely oblivious to the feeling of Jane close to him, something that still seemed a bit intimate despite being surrounded by a rather tight pack of people. Dirk followed her movements, his hands having found a comfortable spot at her hips.

Jane so wished she could see those eyes of his, but she was, for the time being, content with staring at a watery reflection of herself in his shades as she moved. He didn't show any signs of discomfort or amusement at her new closeness, and she liked that his hands so easily found her hips. She slid her hands down his shoulders, to his bowtie, which she straightened and tugged just a little, before smoothing the lines of his vest and then leaning in with both palms pressed to his pectorals. "You look good." she purred into his ear, as her hips came forward slow and easy, grinding against him just once. She wanted a reaction, wanted to see if that was a thing he was interested in doing.

His body relaxed under the pressure of her hands on his chest, but quickly gave a small flicker of tension when Jane rubbed lightly up against him. Dirk's heart began to beat a little faster and his hands tugged lightly at her waist, letting her know that he wanted her closer. Preferably another movement against him, if Jane would oblige.

"You look better," Dirk replied, his lips finding her ear and giving it a light nibble.

Jane was pleased that he whispered back, so that his head bent and she could again breathe back at him without having to reach on her tip-toes like before. "Girls've been looking at you all night, Mister Oblivious and Distracted." she told him, as her hips started to sway in time against him now, gaining confidence with every little encouragement he gave her. She knew that everyone here must know who Dirk was- but they had the smarts to know (or think) he wasn't exactly a socialite.

It felt good to have a bit of pressure on the front of his pants, even more so that it was Jane, and soon he was moving his own hips toward her, trying to feel more. "Let them look," was Dirk's only reply to that as his head dipped a little lower to press his lips to her neck, hands sliding across her back to bring her just that much closer.

Staying like this, taking things slow, Jane kept ensuring that she put just a little more pressure on him each time she moved, until there was no visible space between their bodies at all. Eventually, the beat picked up, just as Jane seemed to feel comfortable almost to the point of boredom. Happy for the change of pace, she nuzzled against his cheek, and tugged her neck away from his lips.

She turned around in his arms, and let her backside press firm into the front of his pants. She raised her arms and looped them around his neck, tilting her head back until it rest on his shoulder, exposing her neck to him again and shutting her eyes, completely forgetting about how many people were around them, or what she must look like. The only thing that mattered was the music and Dirk, and the way her dress material kept catching on his denim, riding up and then falling back down just before anything could really be exposed.

Their height difference meant that Dirk had to lean over quite a ways to the point that his movement was a bit restricted. Not that he minded, since Jane seemed to be doing enough for the both of them now, the curve of her butt pressing up occasionally between his legs. A bit buzzed by the alcohol he had consumed earlier, Dirk didn't even stop to hesitate to begin sucking at the skin of Jane's exposed neck, his hands running up and down her sides.

After a few seconds, Dirk opened his eyes and moved his lips to her shoulder, where he found himself staring straight down into the curvature of her breasts. The sight was enough to cause him to rut against her back twice, his hands itching to grab hold of the soft flesh, but luckily he was still aware enough of his surroundings not to. Except then he caught sight of the dress rising and falling up and down her thigh and he remembered all of their intimate moments where he was the one rising and falling on her thigh and what it felt like to-

Dirk had to break it off there as a familiar feeling began to pool in his stomach, the insides of his pants becoming a bit too aware of the constant rubbing. "Jane," he breathed her name on her shoulder, eyes flicking closed and grip on her waist tightening just a little.

Jane knew what she was doing. Hell yes, she knew. And honestly, it was nice. Her ego was boosted sevenfold, as he breathed her name into her skin, as she felt the results of her actions pressing against her back a little bit. She turned her head and caught the cuff of his ear between her lips, sucking soft and slow, making sure the hard gyrations starkly contrasted her oral attentions. "Mmnmmmmmm...?" she asked, feigning innocence.

His pants felt uncomfortably tight now, the jeans restricting just how much freedom his growing erection had. The deep beat of the music sent thrills through his skin and he couldn't restrain a low moan from escaping his mouth when her mouth found his ear and he was glad for their loud surroundings, so that no one could hear him except for the one that mattered. "You fucking know exactly wh- ah-t," Dirk gasped, his arms wrapping around her middle now, pulling her tight against him in an attempt to get as much pressure as possible onto his crotch.

Dirk knew he probably should take a break to adjust himself so that he wasn't as uncomfortable or chafing himself against the inside of his boxers, but he couldn't quite bring himself to pull away. In a way, he found it rather addicting to be aroused in a large crowd of people who were unaware of the predicament in his pants. Or the fact that his girlfriend was totally encouraging it.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." she smirked, but then- then the beat died away, and she pouted as it became too slow for her liking. She tilted her head away from him a little, and heaved a soft sigh. "But let's take a little break, hm? I could use some water." and without more than a kiss to his cheek, she sauntered off the dance floor, making certain to sway her hips just a little.

God, it was warm.

When Jane simply gave him a chaste kiss to the cheek before sauntering away, Dirk gave a good-natured swear under his breath, the faintest of smiles at the edge of his lips. Then, before he could lose sight of her, Dirk followed after, reaching into his pants to tuck himself in his waistband when sight of him became obscured by other people on the dance floor. Even the quick touch of his fingers gave him a twinge of desire and Dirk knew that he was going to have to do something about that.

Catching up to her at the bar, Dirk downed a water of his own before coming up behind Jane wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think someone owes me at least one more dance," his voice coming out a bit predatory and, as if Dave could perhaps even hear him, the music's beat began to build back up again.

Jane had finished half of her own when he wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke low in her ear. She liked that protectiveness, the almost possessive tone to his voice that she knew was never dangerous. It just made her feel wanted, safe, and desired.

"Gosh, Dirk, calm down," she laughed, sipping her water too sweetly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were excited or something. And weren't you the one who didn't even want to be here?" she tried so, so hard not to smirk.

"Well we're here now and I am plenty excited, so maybe if you would oblige me and quit acting like that water is the finest wine that has ever touched your precious lips, I'll show you how to really dance."

Jane had to laugh yet again, but she was honestly curious. 'How to really dance' sounded awfully suspicious, given what she knew she was just doing to him, but the beat of the music kind of picked up yet again, got heavier, like it was begging them to get back to the floor.

She finished off the cup and turned around in his arms, fixing his vest and tie again, mostly out of habit for fidgeting with his clothing. "No need to get snarky, Strider. I'm ready. Let's go."

A lopsided grin actually managed its way to be displayed on his face and he eagerly took Jane's hand in his, leading her back out to the dance floor. Once they were surrounded once more by twisting bodies, Dirk turned her back around to press her back to his chest once more. Leaning down, Dirk pressed his lips to her ear and spoke as sultry as he could.

"I'll give you a hint..." As he spoke, one of his hands was oh so lightly tracing down her thigh. "This wasn't the kind of dancing I was speaking of..." Another pause and his hand was under her dress, pushing the fabric of her thong aside and, with no warning at all, Dirk found her entrance and pushed a finger inside of her.

He pressed at her walls in time with the loud music and then added another finger, thrusting in a bit deeper, still in mimicry of the current song. With the compact space of people around them, and with the aid of alcohol addled minds, almost no one noticed what was occurring.

One of the more prominent reasons for his easy entry was the fact that she was already so far gone. She was just as aroused, if not more so, as he was- it was simply her advantage that it didn't show so easy. She let out a gasp, eyes huge, as he slid his finger in without warning, and she actually had to clutch at the arm around her waist not to fall. Her knees felt like jelly and her body shook a little as he added in a second, and she arched her back, giving a moan and then promptly biting her lip to keep from making any more sounds.

"God- _God,_ Dirk," she hissed, nails digging into his wrist. "Get- stop- nnm, not _here,_ fuck...!"

His arousal had actually begun to lessen until Jane had to steady herself with his arm and a strong pool of desire flooded into him as she arched and gave a moan. Dirk lowered his head into her shoulder so he could smile without having to worry if someone might see him. At her words, he obeyed and slipped his fingers back out, wiping the wetness of Jane's hole on her inner thigh.

"As you wish."

With that, Dirk swept her up into his arms in a princess carry, her current quivering state making him question whether or not she would have been able to move quick enough for his taste. People on the dance floor stumbled out of their way, not quite sure what to make of this development, and Dirk managed to get them out of the huge mass to a hallway. Without hesitating, he kicked open the door to one of many unisex bathrooms. Apparently whoever was setting up the place didn't want to deal with two washrooms and have people complain about the few trans people who showed up.

Setting Jane down on the sink counter, locking the door quickly before quickly turning around to kiss her with an urgency and obvious desire.

Jane had already bothered with actually removing her thong by this time, wrapping her arms around Dirk as he came close and returning the passionate kiss he gave her. She felt something electric in the air, arousal and lust and love and something else- probably the tinge of danger that came with having sex in a public venue.

She reached down as best she could while kissing him, and moved for his belt, unbuckling it and then going for his button and zip.

Before she could get it completely undone, though, Dirk pulled away and lifted Jane off the counter and let her stand on the ground. He tilted her head back to go in for another kiss, just as heated and needy as the last, moaning against her lips. "I just really fucking need you right now," he gasped out in a rush.

Breaking away once more, Dirk nudged her to prompt her to turn and face the wall, his hands deftly flicking open his pants before pushing them down. His erection finally free from the confines of his pants, Dirk gave a moan of relief before pressing up against Jane's back, his hand dipping between her thighs to press his fingers into her once more, wanting to make sure she was at least a little prepped.

Jane thought, somewhere in a far less hazy part of her mind, that Dirk's need for her was not entirely out of lust, or love, but partially out of need to be distracted. Something was...very off about tonight. She wasn't worried, she trusted him, but all the same, she sensed the strangeness.

She returned his kiss and turned around as he asked of her, bending over just slightly, warm skin pressed flush against cold tile. She gasped softly as he pushed his fingers into her again, and she arched her back so that her ass turned up a little more, eager for more of his touch. "I didn't think you'd b-be _this_ worked up over i-it," she huffed out.

Admittedly, there were quite a few things that Dirk was trying to suppress, but one outweighed the others by far and it was settled deep in his mind, threatening to drag him down. For now, there was really only one thing that he could figure would drown it out, the cure he found in being with Jane. The hand that wasn't pleasuring the space between her thighs snuck under her dress and pushed it up till he could squeeze at one of her large breasts. Leaning over, Dirk nibbled at the skin on her neck.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he hummed into her skin in response. "I couldn't stop thinking about how fucking sexy you are and how damn great it is to be able to do this with you."

With that, Dirk finally removed his fingers from her so he could guide his now fully erect dick into place. Once he felt his head pressing against her wet entrance, Dirk placed both of his hands on her waist and gave a sharp thrust into her, already trying to get as deep as he could, and gave a loud gasp followed by a hissed out curse.

Then, with only a second of pause to revel in how splendidly hot and slick Jane felt around him, Dirk pulled back out to his head to give another deep thrust into her. The sound of their skin meeting echoed off the tiled bathroom walls and drove Dirk to burrow into Jane again and again, starting off with a quicker pace than Dirk usually did.

"AH!" Jane gasped, at the first, sharp thrust, feeling him deep and close and filling her up so completely. Her hands curled into the tile and wished they could find something to hold onto, but there was nothing. She arched her back and struggled not to be too loud- but it was difficult. She spread her legs just a little wider, and turned her head over her shoulder, looking at him with her glasses sliding down her nose and her eyes blown with lust and hazed in desire.

"Harder," she breathed out, as she lifted a hand and took off his shades, discarding them into the sink and meeting his eyes.

Dirk blinked a little, slightly caught off guard by the removal of his shades, and his half lidded gaze met hers. Somehow he always managed to be blown away by how much brighter Jane's eyes were without his shades, and seeing their radiant color melded with obvious desire only made him that much more eager to fulfill her request. Not to mention that the sight of her eyeing him over the rim of her glasses was hot as hell and he leaned down to place three quick kisses to her shoulders.

In order to get a better angle, though, Dirk had to pull away and his hands started to tug on her hips, practically yanking Jane down onto his cock. The sound of his hips slapping against her ass increasing in tempo and volume. The friction on his dick felt so amazing and Dirk started giving little gasps in between each thrust, his eyes closing shut as he lost himself in the heat.

"How are you- so- _oh_ ama- _ah_ zing, fucking- nnnm," he moaned, his expression narrowing in concentration.

Jane could not even think about trying to answer him. She braced herself as best she could on slippery tile, and muffled her shouts into her arm, the very slight sting of his hips smacking her backside starting to really get to her. God, what she wouldn't give for him to get rough like this more often.

She allowed him to move her hips for her, not wanting to throw off his rhythm or time. He was doing really well on his own- she was quite literally nearly _dripping_ with arousal. She felt her thighs quiver and shake, her calves tremble, and she knew she would eventually have to say _something_ about what she wanted- even if it felt a little bit foolish right now.

"M-my-" And just as she had worked up the breath and the courage to ask for a bit of a spanking, there came a loud knock on the door. Someone was obviously looking to use the facilities.

Dirk reveled in how gloriously wet Jane was, her arousal so great that some of his thrusts displaced some of her juices and trailed down his shaft to his balls. As it cooled, he felt a pleasant tingle that increased his enthusiasm to push himself into her harder. He could feel her shaking and he took pleasure in knowing that he could give her this feeling, and he wanted to keep pushing her until she was just one big quivering mess and shouting nothing but his name.

When a knock threatened that desire, Dirk didn't respond for the most part, his hips kept jerking into her, his abdominals tensing and flexing. The only clue that he had heard at all was the deep growl that bubbled in his chest as he tried to hold in his gasps.

"Di-- _irk-"_ Jane hissed, trying so hard to calm down- she needed to diffuse the situation. Whoever was out there might be strong enough to bust down that door. Just the idea of being caught sent shivers down her spine, and she turned her upper body as far as she could to look up at him. She was probably a portrait of lust, with her hair all out of place, face pink and mouth open to pant softly as she pushed her glasses up on her nose again.

"We need to- ahh- stop- someone's knock-iii-ing, _oh fuck..."_

He didn't fucking care if there was a whole brigade out there, Jane was sexy as hell and everything just felt so good. So, instead of conceding, Dirk gave a mischievous grin, still breathing hard and caught her mouth with his. The kiss he gave her was lustful and enthusiastic, and perhaps even a little bit persuasive, before moving to her ear where he teased at the lobe with his teeth. "If- unn- you want them- ahng- go away, why don't you- unn- say something?" he breathed, the speed of his thrusts slowing in exchange for sharp thrusts that drove him harder and deeper inside of her.

That grin, in combination with the smugness of his eyes and in his tone, made her pliant, willing to do what he was asking of her- but still managing to keep some sense of dignity by looking reluctant.

She took a slow, deep breath, and tried so hard to calm down enough to sound like a normal human being. She was having trouble doing that, when every thrust he made was slower, but deep, _hard._

"Just- ahhhhhminute! Sorry, ha- aah, not feeling go-ood!" that was a terrible attempt, but it was an attempt, and it might have been passing if the stranger assumed she was dry heaving and having massive cramps or something.

She listened as footsteps drifted away from the door, and gave a relieved moan when she was certain she could no longer hear them. She shot Dirk the most awful glare, but it was very obviously tinged with lust. "I ha-ate you," she hissed, even as he thrust into her and she gave a high-pitched moan.

If Dirk wasn't so far gone into the hazy pleasure, he would've laughed at how terribly Jane had attempted to mask her moans, but instead he found it incredibly hot, his dick giving a considerable twitch inside of her. Giving her a quick peck to the cheek, he shivered as she moaned. "I'm sorry- unn ahh- you're going to have to- mmmnn- speak ah-up," he teased, a hand sliding down from her waist to between her legs.

By now he figured they had dragged this on long enough, and he began to stroke her labia to help push her closer to the edge. Leaning back away from her ear, Dirk repositioned himself back to an angle for speed and he began to thrust into her with a renewed gusto, a steady moan peeling out of his throat. Fuck it felt good to thrust into her like this, hard and fast.

As soon as he altered his angle, going back to thrusts that were faster and making her skin sting just a bit, her tone got a bit higher. She outright _whimpered_ when he started rubbing at her clitoris, arching her back as far as she could to press herself back against him. She felt her (honestly kind of large) backside shake with every one of his thrusts, and she reached back with one of her own hands to take one of his, placing it on her left cheek.

_"Hard,"_ was all she was able to gasp out, hoping to god he understood, because she really couldn't formulate the entire sentence. She was painfully close, it wasn't going to take much more.

A part of Dirk managed to connect Jane's word and placing of his hand to her ass, his mind to foggy with lust and pleasure to really question why she wanted this. So, he obeyed and struck her sharply across her rump, the smack echoing and her pale cheek began to redden. For some reason, he found the sight of his handprint pleasing, but then gave her a gentle squeeze, feeling the tiniest bit of guilt for hurting her even though she had asked.

Jane gave a loud cry of his name, and with a little hold on her breath, she exhaled loudly, warning him in few words that she as close to climax. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand almost apologetically caressing her skin- it made her hot all over, warm with love and desire for him.

"I'm- nnnhg! Dirk- DIRK!" and that was it. She had reached orgasm without much else. He did quite well.

His thrusts into her started becoming more and more erratic, the deep pool of heat quickly rising as his ears filled with the sound of Jane calling out his name. The slapping of skin on skin became sharper and Dirk lost all restraint on his vocals. A steady, panting moan left him, only breaking to utter Jane's name or when he remembered to breathe.

When her hot walls tightened around him, Dirk lost all focus on anything else, his hands finding her waist once more so he could pound into her with as much force as he could muster. He loved making her come first, loved feeling how she clenched onto him, squeezing him, coaxing the deep pulling feeling from his loins. It was only a few more quick, hard thrusts into her tight pussy before everything became too much.

"Oh fuck- Jane, Jane, damn it- ah aAAH JaANE!"

With one deep, rough thrust, Dirk burrowed in as deep as he could and finally released inside of her, hot cum filling her. He was blind to all else, consumed with the feeling of his cock pulsing and releasing more of his seed. Dirk could feel it mixing with Jane's arousal, as well, as he gave a few more thrusts to get as much out of his orgasm as possible.

As it finally subsided, Dirk wrapped his arms around Jane and leaned over to cover her body with his. He shivered intermittently as the afterglow flooded his body, his chest heaving and hot against Jane's back. Catching his breath and regaining awareness of his senses, Dirk placed quick kisses along her neck, pausing at her shoulder to sigh into her skin.

"Are you... all right? I didn't harm you or anything, did I?" he asked quiet and breathy, but with complete sincerity and genuine worry. He had never been this rough with her previously and didn't know exactly how this would affect her.

"Nmmm..ohh..." Jane breathed, slow and steady, feeling him come down from the high with her. "I love you," she murmered, starting to stand upright entirely and lean against the tiled wall for extra support. Her limbs felt like jell-o and her body seemed to outright vibrate with extra energy.

"I love you so much, Dirk- hurt me? God, no, no, even if you did, it was the _best,"_ she grinned, turning around to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I loved that."

Dirk's softening dick slid out of her as she turned and he shivered as the cool air met it, the slick juices that covered his member cooling. When Jane held onto his neck, he slid his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, so he didn't have to lean down so much. With her steadied against the tiled wall, her wet and warm womanhood pressed against his lower abdomen, Dirk kissed her, gentle but with as much feeling as he could muster.

Her words had seemed to split open his chest with a glorious feeling, and when he finally broke off the kiss his first words were, "I love you too, Jane Crocker." As he spoke, Dirk gazed into her eyes, gentle and with a smile that hid nothing.

Jane realized too late that she'd never actually said it before. It went unspoken, in touch and kiss, and now she'd went and crossed another threshold without thinking about it. She had to admit that hearing him reciprocate and speak the words in kind melted her heart and made her mirror his loving smile.

"I had hoped to make that phrase far more poetic, maybe more well-timed...but..." she heaved a sigh and ran her thumbs over the back of his neck in slow, even strokes, studying his face, taking in and memorizing the details of an open Strider. "We've got a lot of cleaning up to do before we can go back out there." she murmured, kissing his cheek, his jaw, his ear, his neck...

A small chuckle reverberated through Dirk's chest and he gave a quick peck to her forehead. "Yeah, the restroom of a club isn't exactly the most romantic place," he grinned, but quickly fell back into his gentle state when Jane began to give light strokes to the back of his neck with her thumbs.

At her mention of cleaning up, Dirk gave a small grunt in agreement, but his eyes were closed as she placed kisses on him, not wanting to break up this moment at all. He wanted to stay close to her for as long as possible, and his hands gently slid up and down her thighs.

Still, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone else came knocking at the door and he reluctantly let her down. Before Dirk moved away though, he brought a hand to Jane's chin and angled her head up for another kiss. When that one ended, he kept his face close to hers. "I really do fucking love you," he added in a not-quite whisper.

Finally, he stepped away from her and squatted to grab the waist of his pants, which he had left on and allowed to simply rest at his ankles. Dirk lifted them up to mid-thigh before shuffling over to grab a few paper towels and then turn on the sink. Wetting the paper towels, he began to lightly wipe his dick clean, the sensitive organ making him twitch a little. Finishing up by wiping the slight wetness that Jane had dribbled onto his abdomen when he had held her and some excess liquid that had trailed down his balls and thighs, Dirk tossed away his trash and then placed himself back into his boxers and pants before facing Jane.

He knew that she wouldn't really be able to clean out everything until she showered, judging by how much and how far he had released inside of her. A part of him felt a bit smug and pleased that Jane would be feeling a part of him with her for the rest of the night. "You doing okay?" he asked, not just about the cleaning up, but he was still worried about having hurt her.

Jane mostly ignored Dirk's clean-up process in favor of her own. She realized that yes, she wouldn't be able to clean up quite as thoroughly as she wanted to until she got home, but she was almost certain that was the intention. Posessive little bastard.

She took a wet paper towel to her thighs, and merely skimmed it over her pussy just to be sure she didn't miss anything. She pulled her thong back on, discarded on the floor somewhere, and then tucked her breasts neatly back into their places in her dress. She smoothed out her skirt, and looked to the mirror, leaning in and attempting to fix her hair as she spoke to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she laughed, a warm smile gracing her features as she glanced at him in the mirror. "I'm a big girl, Dirk. I can tie my own shoes and everything." she winked, and then when she was mostly-satisfied with the state of her hair, she turned to face him, leaning back on the sink. "But really, I think that was some of the best we've ever had. I liked it. A lot."

Dirk rolled his eyes at her gibe, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know what I mean," he muttered, head tilting as she turned to face him and looked her up and down. His mind offered him the memories of the sensations the two of them had just shared and his skin tingled.

Stepping forward, Dirk pressed his body against hers, but acted as if it was just in order to grab his shades from behind her. He didn't put them on, though, simply placed them on the top of his head, since he knew Jane liked seeing him without them on. Not stepping back, Dirk wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her, eyebrows raised at her comment.

"Why, Jane. You never told me you liked it a bit rough," he smirked, emphasizing his words by deepening his voice so that it came out a bit gravelly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jane's cheeks kind of flared up with heat. She did say and do some things in the bedroom that she wouldn't admit to once the act was over- she kind of was a different person altogether in bed, without being...too different. It was complicated.

Essentially, Jane liked to remain the picture of sweetness whenever she could. Intimacy was not one of those times, however, and she would go to her grave denying that she 'liked it rough'.

"Shush." she chided, kissing his lips gently and reaching up to adjust his hair a little under his shades. "I am almost certain your brother's set is over by now, and you've got to go say hello to him for more than five seconds." She smoothed out his vest, fixed his bowtie. Neither of them needed smoothing or fixing. "Go on out there. I'll follow along at a more socially-acceptable time. I'll find you." she kissed his lips once, twice- a longer third time- and then forced herself to stop.

"And don't you let any girls near you."

Dirk simply answered with a grin, a kiss to her forehead, and a faint whisper of, "There's always only you."

Then, before he could prove himself to be any more of a sap, he pulled away and reached up to flick his shades back down onto his face. With one last smile at Jane, Dirk unlocked the door and slipped out and back into the loud atmosphere of the club. Making sure the door closed behind him, he emptied his face of the happiness he felt inside his chest and tugged his bowtie into place, hand sweeping through his hair.

Putting his hands back in his pockets, Dirk stepped into the main space where a large crowd was still gathered, the scent of sweat and alcohol heavy in the air. Noting the stranger behind the turntables, Dirk stood patiently and waited for the presence of the person he knew had been watching him the whole time. He didn't have long to wait.


	2. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No seriously. It's unfinished. Like forever. There's some Stridercest action, but no ending sorry.

"The restroom, huh? Thought you'd have a bit more class than that, lil bro."

Turning, Dirk faced his bro, watching the lights reflecting on the dark lenses of Dave's shades. "Please refrain yourself from being so intensely jealous," Dirk deadpanned with a blank face. Dave's own expression was just as devoid of feeling, the both of them carefully guarded and waiting for the other to slip up. "She's definitely quite the catch, so I can't promise anything," Dave replied with a flick of his head to toss some of his bangs out of his face, sidestepping the implication that Dirk had actually meant.

A sudden flare of anger whipped up in Dirk, he was so sick of the way Dave kept avoiding the topic. "Why the fuck don't you ever visit anymore?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and pulling his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms. There was the faintest movement of Dave's adams apple moving up and down, something that Dirk noted and knew that his brother was carefully eyeing his surroundings so as not to directly stare at Dirk. "You know I'm busy-" "Shut up," Dirk managed to snap without any emotion taint his voice. "That's total shit. You should just go."

Jane waited a little while before she decided to follow after. She made sure she was presentable, and exited the bathroom- there was someone who side-eyed her oddly, but apart from that, most people didn't seem to notice. She moved around the room, glimpsing Jake and Roxy once more, but they were totally absorbed in conversation with others. Jake seemed to be telling a grand tale that probably wasn't entirely true, and Roxy was adding to the whole thing every few seconds. It was so like them.

It took her no time at all to find the Strider brothers. Tall, and with Dave's bright red suit- well, it was obvious. She sidled up beside Dirk, but sensed the tension in the air a bit too late, and took a step back, unsure if she wanted to be a source of unnecessary stress.

"Er- I can- I can come back, later- Roxy and Jake are over there, maybe I should go say hi?"

Before Jane could retreat further, Dirk reached out and held her face in his hands, tilting her head up so that he could kiss her. He didn't move his lips to make the kiss deeper, just pressed them a bit harder than normal against Jane's, the obvious target audience being his brother. Dave shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited. Pulling away after a few seconds, Dirk looked down at Jane and gave her as apologetic a look as he dared before standing straight back up again.

Then, before Dirk could say anything about how he and Dave had just finished conversing, Dave spoke up. "That reminds me, you two lovebirds. If you had just asked, I have a perfectly fine back room y'all could have used," he grinned, falling back into his easy-going facade. "Using the shitter isn't exactly that comfortable.

"C'mon, I'll show you the room, so that next time you two can just head on over there." He jerked his head in the universal 'follow me' fashion and gave Jane a charming smile, knowing that if she agreed to follow, then Dirk surely would. Jane was startled and confused by the kiss, but she didn't resist it. She merely shut her eyes and let him press. She saw the very light, nearly completely invisible twitch of his facial muscles, indicating...she thought, maybe, 'sorry'? She was pink in the face, but it was only because Dave was right there- and then she had yet another thing to be upset about.

Jane's primary buttons all centered in outward appearance; if she realized the general public, or even someone she just didn't know very well, saw her in an unflattering light, she was nearly putty in their hands trying to fix her image. It came with her fame. She had been taught not to ever let dirt get out into the open where people could exploit it- and so this contributed to why she followed Dave.

She was scarlet when she realized he knew exactly what had happened in the bathroom. Impulse said Dirk told him before she joined up with him- but further thought process knew he wouldn't have bragged like that. Not even to his brother. He was a lot better than that. No, Dave must have just been...observant?

Oh. That… made her a little warmer than she had a right to be. She looked, startled and worried and very embarrassed, at Dirk over her shoulder, as she followed Dave quickly. Jane was shorter- her legs tiny- and three of her strides were one of Dave's, so she had to walk quite a bit faster. His smile stuck in her head and she felt guilty for imagining Dave giving her that smile shirtless and accompanied by a lawn mower on her front yard. These Strider genetics weren't fair. Dirk silently cursed his brother as he followed closely after Jane, giving her a quick smile when she looked back at him, hoping to reassure her when he felt rather nervous himself. It was incredibly unusual for Dave to suddenly invite a guest back, even if they were dating his younger brother, maybe even especially then.

At the back of the club, there was a door guarded by a huge bouncer, who simply gave Dave a lazy nod before stepping aside for them to pass. Stepping through, they found themselves in a dimly lit room, which was obviously there for mood lighting. Dave held the door open for the couple to enter before closing it shut.

"Well? Here you have it, what do you think?" Dave asked, watching the both of them.

"Oh, wow, it's... pretty cushy! Gosh, they built all of this just for a few hours tonight?" Jane mused, stepping in and being careful not to touch anything as she walked around, looking closely at the details. She didn't actually... care all that much, but she was desperate to keep conversation away from the idea that they had just fucked around in a bathroom at Dave's event.

"It must be soundproof in here, too. That music was unbelievably loud- I can't hear a thing now." she blinked, looking to the door as though it would help her hear the music that was blocked out.

"When you're hosting something for the best of the best people tend to spare no expense," Dave shrugged, shaded gaze following Jane's movements.

Dirk, on the other hand, was completely on edge, muscles tense and gaze uneasily flicking back and forth between Jane and the older Strider. He still had no idea what Dave's goal was in bringing them in here, but he figured it couldn't be too good. And the next few sentences out of Dave's mouth proved him right.

"Hey, Jane. Did you know that Dirk and I used to fuck?"

It felt like the world stopped moving at that point for Dirk. A heavy stone smashing down into his stomach as he felt the blood drain from his face. Why in the fucking hell would Dave completely skirt around the subject and then suddenly blurt out what stood between them to Jane? Didn't he care what Jane would think of him?

Wait. Of course not, Dirk realized, because he knew you cared more.

Dave simply stood there, scanning Jane's face, his own expression a bit blank except for an empty smile. Meanwhile, Dirk decided he would try and play it cool, play it off as his older brother fucking around with them. And yet... he still said nothing. A part of him actually wanting Jane to know. Wanting someone else to bear this burden with him and begging silently for utter disgust not to greet him.

Before anything else, Jane saw images in her head of exactly what Dave had spoken about. Dave and Dirk fucking. Having sex. Actually being close and intimate. Two Strider boys panting and moaning and moving against each other, nails and teeth and tongue and hips-

"Um?" she squeaked, looking to Dave now, getting frustrated when she knew she'd only meet a pair of glasses that were good for nothing but seeing herself in. Then something kind of snapped in her head, and she rounded on Dirk instead of completing her thoughts toward Dave. "Wait, what? You never told me anything like that, Dirk."

His head turned to face Jane, but Dirk's eyes never left his brother's face, frantically searching for any sort of hint about whether he was supposed to deny it or admit the truth. So far the only plausible reasons that he could find that would explain why Dave was doing this was either he was just fucking around with him and putting him on edge to remind him of just exactly what had passed between them. Or he wanted to test Jane. See just how understanding she could be and not force Dirk to live with their little incestuous secret.

It was really hard to tell sometimes whether they were looking out for each other or trying to fuck with each other.

Dirk was silent for a few seconds as these thoughts raced through his head, trying to think of a response. Some way that he could answer and then back pedal the fuck out of there if things went sour. Outside demeanor remaining as stoic as ever, Dirk gave a mild shrug, not trusting his mouth and voice to say something completely unforgivable. Wasn't sure if the words, "it's not exactly something you want to bring up" or "my brother has a fucked up sense of humor, don't listen to him" would come out. "Not surprising," Dave offered, in place of Dirk. "Brothers getting it on like a pair of horny animals isn't exactly approved of. The incest shit is pretty fucked up, isn't it?"

And it was Dave's last question that perked Dirk's interest. Not only was the elder Strider asking the question that he was afraid to hear an answer to all his life (well, since his teenage years, at least), but Dave was actually testing Jane. The whole "why" was still a toss-up, though. At least the two of them could always burst out in faked amusement if Jane reacted badly, one of the perks of having the reputation of never showing any emotion.

"Well, I guess? But...I've...never seen anything really wrong with it. Of course you have to- act- like it's all taboo and problematic, because society- they- don't like that sort of thing." Jane had a response at the ready almost too quickly for someone who had never thought about incest before.

But come on. The girl had a celebrity crush on Dave and was dating his younger brother. Of course she thought about it. "But I guess as long as it's two consenting adults, I don't see the issue with any kind of ... relationship," she shrugged, deciding to take a seat on a nearby L-shaped couch, ever the lady with her knees bent, angled to the side, and her ankles crossed with hands in her lap.

"The short answer is, no. I don't see anything wrong with it, usually. But it's a case-by-case basis." she looked up at Dave, doing her best to pierce right through those aviators and into his eyes. "It would explain why you're painfully absent from his life now, though." 

Jane was a smart girl.

The Strider brother's surprise by Jane's pretty well thought out answer, and Dirk was pleased to see her last remark cause Dave to hang his head a little bit in embarrassment. For the most part, though, he was completely dumbfounded by what Jane was admitting. Was she honestly saying that she was... okay with what the two of them had done? Relief and shock continued to render Dirk completely motionless and his mind sort of scrambled to compose himself once more.

Dave, on the other hand, took two strides forward before kneeling on the ground before Jane and taking a hand in his. "A lady after my own heart," he breathed onto the back of her hand before placing a delicate kiss on her skin.

The sight of this made Dirk prickle a bit, for a second unsure of whether he was jealous of his brother or Jane, and his mind began to click away again. Before he could intercept his brother, though, Dave was tilting his head and asking, "What if I told you it was when Dirk was 13?"

Suddenly, Dirk was yanking Dave back by his red collar and shoving him towards a wall. "What. The fuck," Dirk seethed, jaw clenched and advancing towards his older brother. "You can't just go and fucking tell her all of this fucked up shit between us without asking beforehand."

Dave allowed himself to be backed up against the wall, the faintest trace of a smile edging in on his mouth. "It's about time someone fucking knew and who better to try it out on than the person who knows you best? Obviously if she can't accept you for it, then you'd know that saying anything to anyone would definitely be a bad idea."

"Yeah. And what if she doesn't, what the fuck do I do then? Lose her?" Dirk's voice wavered a little at that, Dave's mouth tightening a little bit. "You haven't changed a bit, you selfish bastard."

And then Dave's mouth was on his and Dirk's hands flew up to his brother's chest and, for one confusing second, Dirk wasn't sure whether he was about to pull Dave closer or shove him away. But then his mind was shouting "Jane!" at him and Dirk was stumbling back, tongue tracing over his lips. His head instantly whipped around to look at Jane and then he froze, unsure.

Dirk knew she had said that it was understandable, but saying and doing were two very different things. Not to mention that he was pretty sure for the few seconds Dave had been kissing him, Dirk had reciprocated and that confused him to no end. He had hoped that every emotion to do with his brother had washed away with time and resentment, but they hadn't and Dirk felt so very much out of control of the situation. The feeling panicked him and he wanted more than anything to go to Jane, have her soothe him the way only she could... But he was afraid and he froze.

Jane... was certainly shocked. Despite the fact that she had pictured it before, and anticipated it now, did not change that her reaction was different when it finally happened. 

First, she had been shy and charmed and flattered, when Dave kissed her hand and got so close. She could smell his cologne and feel the fabric of his slacks against her calves, and when he was so roughly yanked away, she almost reached out for him again. But her mind registered that it was Dirk doing that, and she remembered quickly, just as he had, that Dirk was her boyfriend.

She watched the exchange, and sucked in a sharp breath as she watched their lips connect. She...didn't know what to think. Her impulse reaction was 'No, don't stop you idiot!', and closely following that came logic and reason and hurt. She didn't want to share Dirk, he was hers, she'd done enough worrying that she lost him to Jake...and it made her feel a little sick, to think that Dave might replace her. That he really was a threat to her in a way that not even Jake had been- he knew Dirk far better than she did. He had longer to explore that body and memorize what he liked, he had basically molded the man she fell in love with. Dave knew Dirk's likes and dislikes, he was there for Dirk for years and years and Jane...felt so silly to think that she could compare. Yet, Dirk looked like he was scared. She could see that perfectly on his face- not that he was ever all that hard to read for her to begin with, even with his veil of emotionless bullshit. She saw him confused and panicked, and she wanted to hold him and calm him down, because she knew how much he hated not knowing what was going on, or what he should be doing. He liked to be a step ahead. She refrained from asking for him, though, and instead, she spoke in a very quiet voice, doing her best to keep a blank face. It wasn't easy, and she certainly wasn't as good at it as the Strider brothers, but she had learned a thing or two about being in the public eye- and this was a thing you had to be able to do.

"I'm not angry." she said foremost, looking at Dirk, trying to ease his biggest fears first. "And frankly, if I didn't at least accept and respect whatever happened in the past between the two of you...I don't deserve you." That was a statement she honestly believed. "Dave was right to tell me. Although he could have had more tact, and probably should have talked to you first, no harm's done."

She looked away, to the floor, and then the ceiling. "As for...whatever just happened..." she cleared her throat. "You are brothers, and then- there was- um, something stronger than that, that held you together. I don't expect feelings to up and vanish so easily between you." her hands tightened into little fists on her dress. "And while it makes me- a little- uneasy, I'm not going to stop you."

That was hard to say.

Seeing Jane clench her fists as she finished what she had to say, Dirk went to her, tossing his inhibitions aside. This time it was Dirk kneeling in front of her, gently pushing apart her legs so that he could wrap his arms around Jane's waist and nestle his face in her stomach, careful about his pointy shades. "Did you forget about the part where I love you," he said into her stomach, eyes clenched shut as he took in her gentle warmth.

Dave had remained leaned back on the wall the whole time, watching the two of them in silence. After watching Dirk snuggle against Jane for a few seconds, he pushed himself off of the wall and took a few steps towards them before stopping and giving a cough. "I'd like to go ahead and say that breaking y'all up is not my intention at all. I was gonna ask Jane if she wanted to learn what makes my lil bro squirm the most."

And Dirk couldn't help the little hitch in his breath at the proposition, memories of moments past that made his heart speed up and stomach clench.

Jane ran her fingers through Dirk's hair slow and careful, certain not to misplace too many hairs. She watched him cuddle against her stomach- the part of her she disliked the most- and then her gaze snapped up as Dave spoke. She looked at him with eyes wide as saucers and her cheeks burning red.

She felt Dirk's breath hitch against her skin, and she swallowed hard. Fuck, so he understood too, it wasn't just her hearing things and making a big deal out of nothing.

"Yes-" she said too quickly, cutting herself off and trying to seem a little less excited. "I- er. I'd be okay with that."

Dave couldn't help but give a grin at Jane's reaction, tucking away the picture of her bright red cheeks somewhere in his mind. At Jane's stomach, Dirk tilted his head back to look up at her face, but found that he needed to lean back a little bit, since her breasts slightly blocked his view. Needless to say, he was surprised by the speed at which she agreed, but his mind reminded him of what he had just discovered about Jane and realized that perhaps she had a few more kinks than he had thought to admit her. "Fucking sweet," Dave smiled at Jane, coming closer to the two of them before leaning down to slide his hands over Dirk's chest, feeling the sleek fabric of his orange vest. "You sure? I'm afraid the demonstration's a bit... hands on."

A shiver ran through Dirk when his brother breathed out the last two words onto his ear, but he kept his eyes on Jane. He wanted to know if she was actually okay with this, because damn him to hell if you wanted but Dirk really wanted it. Wanted the feeling that only Dave could give to him, because fuck he wanted his brother; needed him even.

"No, really- really, go for it." Jane felt like she could not physically restrain herself from speaking. She wanted to clap her hands over her mouth and stop herself from sounding so excited at the prospect of watching the boys 'go at it', because she knew how it must sound, and how high-pitched her voice had gotten as she watched his hands drift over Dirk's vest.

"I'll be fine, really." she wasn't sure she'd be fine later, when Dave was gone and Dirk was back to being hers, but for right this second it was completely fine with her. The adrenaline was more than enough to keep her mind off of the bright red, flashing warning sign that was threatening her place in Dirk's heart- and bed.

A deep laugh emitted from Dave as he pressed his mouth to the younger Strider's ear. "Looks like your girlfriend has got a lady boner for the Strider siblings," he remarked at the sound of Jane's voice fluctuating, her words a bit eager. "It's okay, though. Pretty much everyone in the whole damn world does."

Dirk didn't really have anything to say to that, so he kept silent, still unsure how he should react in front of Jane. Wasn't sure about a lot of things, really. He noticed his brother hadn't asked him if he was okay with this, but he knew that Dave knew how he would never be able to refuse once the offer was made. So there was no resistance from Dirk when Dave began to slide his vest off of him, even helping his older brother unbutton his dress shirt to remove it quicker.

"I'm sure you've already noticed how sensitive the lil' shit is when you pull on his hair," Dave began, standing up and running his hand through Dirk's hair before pulling gently at the light blonde strands, both in demonstration and also to let Dirk know he needed to get up.

At this point, Dirk knew what Dave wanted him to do and he squeezed Jane's leg and gave her a quick kiss in reassurance before leaving her and walking over to the bed. Shedding his suit jacket and shoes, Dave followed, but jumped onto the bed first. Sitting so that he could lean against the headboard, Dave patted his lap and raised his eyebrows above his shades. 

Dirk couldn't help but flush a little at that, remembering all of the times his brother had done the same exact thing when he was a pubescent teen with boner problems. Boners that hadn't all been completely random. Still, Dirk obeyed and crawled across the bed to sit in Dave's lap. From this position, Dave could easily explore the younger Strider's body without hindering Jane's view.

"You taking notes? Better get a fucking pen, because class is in session."

Even Dirk had to roll his eyes at that one. "Shut the fuck up, man," he grumbled, but really he sort of missed the dumb fuck things his brother said.

Dave simply gave a smirk and then gave one of Dirk's nipples a quick tug. "Plus twenty if you put your mouth on one of these babies," he continued, ignoring his younger brother's comment and taking joy in the feeling of Dirk's muscles tense up.

Jane merely relaxed back into the couch, drawing her legs together tightly and crossing her ankles, polite and ladylike despite the thrumming heartbeat coursing through her. She listened carefully, and tried not to smirk as Dave made horrible commentary. She made mental notes, took time to pay careful attention to the way Dirk responded, but Dave was distracting her a little. He was just as gorgeous as the shirtless Bachelor of the Year issue she kept tucked under her bed had photographed him. Of course, part of her wondered what was behind those shades, and if she'd get to see for herself tonight- he never took them off in public eye, much like Dirk, and she suspected for a similar reason.

"Thank god you don't write documentaries, I can only imagine what a fucking traschcase that would be," Dirk smirked, squirming a little as Dave began to tease at both of his nipples at the same time, his hands grabbing onto Dave's legs to steady himself. "Oh wait, I almost forgot, that's your whole awful trope isn't it."

"Damn straight," Dave replied, moving his mouth to the back of Dirk's neck, the younger Strider lowering his head to allow easier access.

"Looks like you're still a little bitch," Dave chuckled into Dirk's skin, opening his mouth to pull at it with his teeth. Even as a shiver ran through him, Dirk retaliated by squeezing right behind Dave's kneecaps where he knew his brother was ticklish. Legs jerking, Dave retaliated by biting down harder and both of his hands twisting the nubs on Dirk's chest.

At this, Dirk arched, eyes shut and shoulders pressing into Dave's chest. Giving a few licks at the neck and collar bones that were now accessible to him, Dave released his brother's nipples and went back to feeling up and down Dirk's well sculpted abs. Relaxing again, Dirk heaved a sigh as the sharp pain turned to a warm tingling that made him breathe just a little bit harder.

"He also likes a little bit of this," Dave began again, returning to teacher mode, and slid his fingernails up Dirk's sides. Not enough to break skin, but just enough that the skin began to redden in trails and send a thrill through Dirk's skin.

Jane could very clearly see how much the two missed one another, missed being intimate and had shoved and pushed down their own feelings and desires for far too long. She wondered if she looked similar when they first made love.

She pressed her nails into her knees and bit down on her lip, feeling the space between her thighs begin to dampen gradually. She took in the details of Dave and his movements, wanting to memorize this in case it never happened again (unlikely). He was so similar to Dirk- part of her wondered if the three of them could coexist in harmony under the same roof for a short period of time without wanting to strangle one another.

From there, Dave began to move his hands down to the edge of Dirk's pants, thumbs dipping underneath the waist of the denim. "How you feeling, lil' bro? I realize you just banged the shit of your girlfriend not too long ago... So how are you feeling about a round two? Surprise the next contender is me."

There was simply a shrug from Dirk response. "I'll be fine. At least this will give your middle-aged dick some time to warm up," he gibed, turning his head so that his brother could see the smirk on his face.

"You little cunt."

But there was a smile on Dave's smile as he said this, and he unbuttoned Dirk's jeans, which were promptly wriggled out of (along with shoes and socks) and tossed to the side. "Boxers too, man," Dave prompted, tugging at the waistband. "I know it's a bit more fun, but you've gotta keep our observer in mind."

Dirk gave a quick nod before sliding them off, as well, leaving him stark naked in his brother's lap. With Jane watching. It was that thought that began to stir him a bit. The nipple play had simply felt good, but seeing Jane sitting there all ladylike made his pulse quicken. He suddenly became very aware of how vulnerable he looked... and how very, very submissive he was.

Usually whenever he was in the sack, Dirk was the one calling the shots. He liked it that way. But when it came to his brother it seemed that all of the rules went and took a flying leap out the window. Still, he had to actively think not to move to cover himself, a strange feeling for him.

While Dirk was contemplating, Dave had gone ahead and started rubbing his hands down lower. He didn't touch Dirk's cock, though, instead he took his time feeling the skin all around it, letting his eyes take in the sight of his brother.

"Your dick grew in nicely," Dave commented, a slight joking tone, but underneath it was a bit of admiring and desire. "Fuck you for growing taller, though. Can't reach as easily."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Dave. I'll be sure to send your regards to puberty," Dirk scoffed, eyes closing as he allowed himself to take in the feeling of his brother's warmth on his backside and crotch area. In the end, it was the anticipation of feeling Dave's rough hands on his dick that began to really get him going again.

"Looks like I'll be getting to see just how big you've gotten, hm." This time Dave's words were purely lust, his voice low and breathy, the knowledge of finally being able to touch his brother again beginning to sink in and he watched eagerly as Dirk's member began to rise a little.

"Looks like it's time to move on to the next lesson," the elder Strider breathed these words out, his mind quickly letting the thought that someone was watching slip his mind as he took his brother in hand.

Dirk's mouth dropped open at the touch and he turned his face downwards so that he could see his brother rub his thumb up and down lightly on the top of his cock. The sight made him flush some more and Dave was pleased to feel Dirk hardening in his palm, rewarding him by pressing an index finger to the skin underneath the head. It had been so long since Dave had done this to him and Dirk was more than pleased to find that the present did more than justice to his memories.

With his other hand, Dave began to tease at Dirk's nipples again and the feeling caused the younger Strider to give a small cant upwards into Dave's palm. "C'mon, man..." Dirk exhaled when Dave still didn't move, thumb rubbing as slowly as ever.  
"Please, you know how much you love the teasing."

"Maybe afterwards, but right _now-"_ There was another rut upwards in emphasis. "I really just want to feel you."

That admission was enough to spur on Dave, giving his brother's dick a tug and pressing his thumb over the head and pressing against the slit. The sharp gasp that Dirk emitted at this made Dave hyper aware of the heat pooling in his own groin. Hands gripping tighter into the fabric of Dave's dress pants, Dirk began to rut up into the warm hand, his mind centering around the fact that he was with his brother again. Similar thoughts cluttered in Dave's mind as he watched his brother begin to move below him and his strokes sped up as well as twisting his wrist and angling it the way that he knew Dave had liked it back then.

And apparently still did, judging by the way he turned his head to kiss at Dave's jaw. Dirk had forgotten how well his brother knew him, perhaps even afraid that Dave would have forgotten.

His ears perked when he heard the popping sound of a bottle opening and Dirk grinned pausing his kissing but keeping his eyes closed. "I see you were actively planning this."

"You're welcome," Dave cooed obnoxiously as Dirk started at the feeling of something cool and wet drip onto his member.

Spreading the lube with his stroking hand, Dirk began to hump more into Dave's hand, the slick feeling intensifying the sensation. "Guess it's time to move onto the last stage, then," Dave remarked casually, ignoring Dirk's whine when he let go of his erection. Moving out from behind his brother, Dave let Dirk get situated on the bed, watching with a gentle expression that he knew he would punch himself for if he could see it. The slight bulge in his pants became even more prominent as he eyed his younger brother's naked body, a light sheen on Dirk's well-defined muscles and the quick, steady rise and fall of his chest. Fuck he'd missed him.

With his unlubed hand, Dave unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off and revealing his own muscled chest. His abs were definitely not nearly as defined as his younger brothers, but he made up for it with how much broader and thicker his arms and shoulders were. Which, interestingly enough, could also be said for his dick, which he had just revealed by quickly unbuckling and shedding his pants and boxers in one go.

Then, without further ado, Dave snuck a hand down underneath Dirk's balls, a lubed finger pressing into his puckered entrance as the younger sibling obligingly spread his legs.

Jane was no longer a lady. The instant dicks were whipped out was the same instant her thighs started to squeeze tighter, and then relieve pressure- effectively giving friction to her heat. She chewed on her lower lip, and stared intensely at the scene before her. It was like the best pornography come to life right before her eyes- she had never really watched /gay/ porn, but now she certainly knew she was missing out.

Her eyes followed the lines of muscle and all the fingers and lips, she breathed in Strider and exhaled any sense of self she had. She liked the sight of Dirk not quite in control, vulnerable, submissive and needy. She liked seeing his buttons touched, carressed, pressed and squeezed. She enjoyed Dirk playing a less dominant role. 

She wondered if tomorrow night would be a good time to talk about the websites with leather and corsets and handcuffs that were bookmarked in her browser. She might have been an Heiress, but she liked control almost as much as Dirk- maybe even a little more.

She tensed up all over once Dave pulled out lubricant- she knew what was going to happen, now, and she was all wide eyes and flushed cheeks and baited breath. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't take this.

She angled herself carefully on the couch, and slowly slipped her hand beneath the tiny bit of fabric covering her heat. She found herself embarrassingly wet; it was easy to stick two fingers in, press her thong aside and start an easy rhythm. Not too fast- she wanted this to last. That is, if they would let her, and not notice. She was trying to be discrete- she really was- not moving as much as possible and only barely fondling her left breast instead of doing it as much as she wanted to.

The Strider siblings had all but forgotten their audience of one, Dave being too distracted by the sight of Dirk's muscles tensing and writhing beneath the flushed erection resting on his younger brother's abdomen. With a hand lazily stroking his own hardening dick, Dave allowed himself to give Dirk's prostate a gentle rub. The effect was nigh instantaneous, back lifting off the bed and a sharp intake of breath came from Dirk as a jolt of pleasure shot through him.

When the thrill subsided and Dirk was catching his breath, Dave let go of himself for a moment to push Dirk's shades off of his face, taking in the sight of the lust-filled orange irises. It had been far too long since Dave had seen their unique shade and he gave a smile, which Dirk attempted to return before reaching up to do the same to his brother.

Except right as his hands were an inch away from Dave's infamous shades, the older Strider grabbed his wrist and froze. Startled by the sudden lack of movement inside of him, Dirk gave a questioning whine, squirming a bit. It was only when he followed Dave's gaze that he realized why. 

Jane was touching herself. The thought made both of the Strider's dicks give a very interested twitch. "You do know... I always have thought teaching was more effective with hands on experience," Dave grinned patting the bed.

Jane stared on near-fearlessly as the Striders looked at her, panting and desperately working her fingers inside of herself. She couldn't help it. She knew that were the positions flipped, and she had some other girl at her fingertips, each boy would be doing the same. She slowed down as Dave spoke, wanting to be able to pay attention, but when he just made a coy remark about teaching, and then patted the bed- she bit down on her lip. She didn't want to intrude, or get in the way, or anything. Besides, what would they even do? "Mm, um, if you're certain- but- I don't want to get in the _way_


End file.
